1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to operating mechanisms for single barrel guns, particularly to a rotary operating mechanism which may be recoil driven.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional, recoil operated, high rate of fire, single barrel gun, the major portion of the reaction to the forward motion of the projectile and propellant gas is transmitted by the recoiling barrel in a single, short time period impact to the bolt. The bolt is thrown to the rear of the gun and then bounces forward to battery, in passing stripping a round from the feed mechanism. The position and time coordinates of the moving masses are not positively controlled. Much of the reaction energy is transferred to the gun housing or the receiver and thence to the mount. This reaction energy may be disasterous to a vehicle which cannot absorb high impact forces. The short time period, high impact loads require heavy structures to survive such loading.
Typically also, the feeder of such a gun is operated intermittently, and is driven only during a short portion of the gun cycle, thereby putting high peak loads on the ammunition supply.
Possible approaches to solutions have been indicated by the prior art. An externally powered rotary operating mechanism is shown by R. J. Gatling in U.S. Pat. No. 125,563 issued Apr. 9, 1877. More modern, conventional rotary operating mechanism are shown, for example, by H. McC. Otto in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,921 issued Sept. 2, 1958; R. E. Chiabrandy in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,701 issued Oct. 29, 1968; and R. E. Chiabrandy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,343 issued Apr. 30, 1968. A gas powered rotary operating mechanism is shown by R. F. Hudson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,207 issued Dec. 23, 1930. A recoil operated feeder is shown in "The Machine Gun" by G. M. Chinn, Vol. IV, page 245, Department of the Navy, 1955.